


Smile

by barnesdeservedbetter (steveharringtonofficial)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/barnesdeservedbetter
Summary: using prompts “She hates me doesn’t she?” and “Have I just entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”





	Smile

“You’re being paired up with Steve for this mission,” Fury told you, passing you documents on the mission. You rolled your eyes and sighed slightly. Being paired with Captain Spangles was the last thing you wanted.

“Don’t give me that, [Y/N]. You’re doing this whether you like it or not.” With that, he walked out the room, his long leather jacket flowing behind him.

Brown folder in hand, you went to find Steve and tell him to suit up. You couldn’t stand his piercing blue eyes or his chiselled jaw, but you had to do this.

Steve was in the living room, chatting to Sam and Bucky. You quickly found that they were talking about something, so eavesdropping was your first choice. You planted yourself behind a wall, just out of sight.

“I just don’t get it. What’s not to like?” You heard Bucky say, “It’s not like you’re an awful person or anything. Wait – did you do something awful to her?”

“No, of course not!” You heard Steve stand. “I want to be friends with her but… she hates me, doesn’t she? Does she ever say anything to you?” His voice was filled with worry. While it wasn’t obvious that he was talking about you, you had your suspicions.

“Do you really think she’d say anything to us?” Sam laughed, “why on earth would a girl tell a guy’s best friends about why she hates him?”

You felt a tingle in your nose, signalling that a sneeze was coming, and as much as you tried to suppress it, you gave away your position.

“Shit,” you mumbled, as you walked out pretending like you weren’t spying on the boys.

“[Y/N]!” Bucky called out to you, “we were just talking about you.” His smile was beaming as he glanced over at Steve.

“Nothing bad, I hope.” Although you knew exactly what they were talking about.

Sam and Bucky quickly left the room, leaving you and Steve alone.

“Alright, Capsicle, Fury said we have to do this mission together?” You handed the folder to Steve, but not before you noticed your hands were shaking. So as to not give it away, you clasped your hands behind your back, fiddling with your fingers.

“Really? That man does have a humour,” Steve smiled as he looked at the folder then carefully placed it down on the table. “I’m sure you’re thrilled.”

“Completely and utterly.” Steve detected sarcasm in your voice and raised his eyebrows.

“We should suit up then, gives you an opportunity to call me more names,” he walked past you, dangerously close. Close enough you could smell his cologne. What was this man trying to do to you?

Your mission was a success, as always. Steve was trying desperately to get you to talk about anything other than the task at hand. Admirable, really. But you didn’t want to think about that. You may have hated him once, but he was playing with your feelings, toying with you to try and make you talk to him just once. Maybe all this time, you didn’t really hate him. Steve’s presence was always very comforting, no matter how annoyed you acted. Though, you couldn’t understand why.

* * *

You were eating dinner with Natasha, she was talking about some TV show she found out about. You weren’t paying much attention, however, as Steve had walked in with Bucky not long ago. They were talking, laughing about something. Probably reminiscing about before the war, before HYDRA, like they usually did. No one could make Steve smile like Bucky. Before the Avengers accepted Bucky in, Steve spent most of his time moping around, being angry or sad or lonely. It was understandable, he felt bad for surviving when Bucky couldn’t. But now he’s back, and Steve’s better than ever.

“[Y/N]? Are you even listening to me?” Natasha tapped you on the shoulder, raising her left eyebrow as she looked over to where you were staring.

“Hm? Yeah, just really into this lasagne.” You shovelled more of your food into your mouth to avoid answering questions. Though, that didn’t mean Natasha wouldn’t ask.

“You were staring at Steve. Thought you didn’t like the fossil?” She grinned, taking her last bite as you rolled your eyes.

“I never said I didn’t like him,” you remarked. “Just, y’know, don’t love him.”

Natasha got up from her stood, plate in hand. “I beg to differ,” she scoffed. “The way you look at him says something else.” She wiggled her eyebrows at your before placing her plate in the sink. “You ogle.”

“I don’t ogle!” You stated, somewhat louder than expected, causing both Steve and Bucky to glance up at you.

“Yeah, you’re right. You’re pining.” Her smirk was dangerous as she went to leave the room.

“No, that’s worse!” You shouted after her.

“That’s the point!” She shouted back, before getting into the elevator.

 _If Natasha noticed something different, everyone else probably has too,_ you thought.  _I can’t let them think I like him._

You put your plate in the sink and went to go to the elevator, but Bucky walked in front to stop you.

“Mind if we chat?” Bucky smiled at you, placing a hand on your forearm as you went to reach around for the button on the elevator.

“That depends.” You pulled your arm from his grasp, “what about?”

“Well,” he looked you dead in the eyes. “It’s about my dear friend Steve over there. Before everything happened, the super soldier serum, the army, HYDRA, you know, I’d always be looking out for him. Hell, I still am, as if that guy needs it.” He moved to lean against the wall. “But, while he doesn’t need my help, Steve will still get it. And I notice the way you’ve been acting around him lately.”

You shifted slightly, playing with your fingers. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You diverted your gaze to the wall, instead of his piercing blue eyes.

“Yes, [Y/N], you do.” Bucky stepped closer to you, he was much taller than you, making him seem slightly more intimidating. “I know you don’t hate him, how could you? But he thinks you do. Take a little advice from his old pal Bucky and make your feelings known to him. Please” He looked you straight in the eyes with his last word, his eyes softer than before, as if he was begging you.

You bit the inside of your lip, pondering over what choice you should make. “Maybe, but-“

“No buts, just do it.” He smiled before pressing the elevator button for you and walked off.

You sighed before stepping into the elevator and pressing the button for your floor.

You noticed Steve slightly jogging toward you. As much as you wanted to press the ‘door close’ button, you held them for him.

“Thanks,” he smiled slightly. “Didn’t think you’d do that.”

“I’m not always horrible.” You smiled at him, which was involuntary. You quickly hid your smile and turned so you weren’t facing him.

Steve seemed shocked, but a smile danced on his lips. “Have I just entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

You rolled your eyes, “no, I was just…” You tried to think of an excuse but none came to mind

“Hm?” He pushed further, the smile still spread across his face. “Seems like the intelligent [Y/N] is incapable of disliking me for too long.”

The elevator dinged as it stopped on your floor.

“I think you’re wrong,” you mocked a smile as you stepped out of the elevator and walked down the corridor.

“We’ll see,” Steve called out.

You could tell his smile was still there, you heard it in his voice. You didn’t turn to retaliate. Instead, you walked into your room, with a similar smile placed on your face.

* * *

It was almost midnight when you heard a soft knock on your door. You weren’t sleeping, you didn’t do much of that after missions. Steve noticed a few months into your stay at the Avengers facility but didn’t say much about it other than asking you if you were okay when you got up for food at 1am.

“Yeah?” You called out quietly out of respect for anyone else sleeping on your floor.

The door opened slowly, to reveal Steve’s gentle features. Though, his brow was furrowed as if he was frustrating with something.

“I hope I didn’t wake you,” his voice echoed through your room, worried, but his smile suggested differently.

“You know I don’t sleep very well, Steve.” You moved to sit up on your bed, patting the space next to you signalling Steve to sit down.

“What’s up? You don’t usually come to me in the middle of the night,” you smiled gently, you didn’t know what had come over Steve seeing as he tried his best not to bother you the majority of the time.

He grinned, “there’s that smile again.”

You felt your cheeks redden as you looked away to hide it, fiddling with your fingers once more.

“You don’t do that enough around me, y’know. You do your best to hide it, but, I’m Captain America, and I’m a lot smarter than you think.” He nudged your shoulder, causing you to look back at him and gaze into his icy blue eyes.

“Well, Captain Spangles, what have your smarts uncovered now?” You didn’t avert your gaze. Instead, you stared more, as if his eyes were luring you in.

Steve placed a hand over yours, causing you to stop fidgeting with your fingers. “First, I notice you get nervous around me. Which is strange, because you act like nothing on this planet bothers you.”

You looked down. His hand was much larger than yours, but was reassuring, spreading warmth throughout your cold hands.

“I also notice that you have a habit of staring.” He smiled, now rubbing circles into the top of your hand with his thumb. You darted your eyes between his and his hand, shocked at what he was doing.

“I don’t stare…” You whispered though you knew it was true.

“I have experience with ladies staring at Bucky, took me a while to figure out that it was me you were looking at.” You sighed, he knew all along. All your efforts to distract him from your feelings failed.

“I-“ you started, but you didn’t actually know what to say. You huffed in frustration and closed your eyes, trying to muster up something to say.

“Hey, it’s okay.” He leaned in closer. “If it means anything, I like you, too.”

You looked up at him, stunned at what he just said. His smile burned right through you, making your heart flutter. You had tried for so long not to like him; you didn’t want anything to happen just in case it ruined things between you two.

“You do?” The edges of your lips began to edge up into that smile Steve had grown to love over the years. “You spent so long brooding that I didn’t think you actually liked anyone.”

“I have my moments.” He squeezed your hand making you suddenly realise his hand was still there. You had gotten used to the feeling.

You could have sworn his eyes twinkled when he looked at you. His smile was so warm and welcoming. After years of avoiding being dangerously close to him, you never really got a chance to admire him.

“You’re staring again, [Y/N],” Steve whispered, ripping you out of your trance.

“I guess I am,” you giggled slightly, starting to get used to doing that around Steve.

He shifted his hand from yours to your knee, the sensation of his warm hands spreading. Placing your hand atop his, you smiled. He gasped slightly at the gesture but took it as a good sign. He placed a gentle kiss on your cheek, making you blush even more than you already were.

“Quit being such a gentleman and kiss me properly.”

With that, Steve placed his other hand on your cheek, pulling you in close. He left his lips brushing against yours for a second, before pressing his lips to yours. Your heart was beating out of your chest, you had no idea how much you wanted this. You brought your hands up, one to rest around his neck, the other in his hair. The kiss quickly progressed into something more passionate as Steve brushed his tongue against your lower lip, asking for entrance. Willingly, you let him, his sweet taste filling you with pleasure.

After what seemed like an eternity, you broke the kiss, pulling away slightly for air, heavy breaths filling the room. Steve tucked a loose strand of your hair behind your ear.

“Not bad for an old man,” you giggled, wrapping an arm around him and resting your head against one of his broad shoulders.

“Oh? I’ll get you back for that,” he grinned as he planted a kiss on your forehead.

“Sure you will, Spangles. Sure you will.”


End file.
